Night At The Rave
by Natoya
Summary: "I am glad you feel the same," Yami told him, "because I'd very much like to kiss you now, and I was hoping you'd allow it." Yaoi, puzzleshipping, YamixYugi, read the author notes for warnings.


AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC.

This one is dedicated to my Unicorn-y, Kuvera. This was a request from her, and I want to thank my beta Cheyenne for taking the time to look this over and get it back to me.

This being a rave fic, **THE LEMON THAT IS IN THIS STORY**, and Yugi's outfit were also per Kuvera's request. Also, people who have attended raves, please don't skin me alive if I get something wrong. I did research, looked up videos and such, but I know I still didn't get it perfect.

The song used in this fic is called Elements of Life by DJ Tiesto, and I don't own it or Yu-gi-Oh.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Lights flashed in an array of bright colors all around the room as music blasted through pounding speakers and bodies writhed on the dance floor. A black light caught the white in some people's shirts as the other lights dimmed repeatedly, the bright glow popping up all over the room. This was a normal sight on a Saturday night, all the teenagers and young adults from Domino City gathering in the club to dance and wait for their favorite DJ to take to the stage.

It wasn't just the dancing, music, or glow-y sticks that brought people back again and again, either. The DJ seemed to be something else, the music he created stirring something in the patrons that no other DJ could bring out of them, making them almost wild as they danced to the rhythm he set. At least a third of the partygoers only came on nights when this man would be there.

"Yami, Yami, Yami!" The collective chant rose in volume as the people thrust their fists into the air, waiting for their star to arrive. And arrive he did, in normal style, wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants that matched his black boots, and a pair of black, silver-studded belts wrapped around his waist. He stepped out onto the stage, his ruby-colored eyes scanning the crowd, pleased to see his regulars and a few new faces. A cheer ripped through the air, and Yami soaked it up like a sponge, loving the sound. He wasn't vain like some people would think, in it for the fame, but it did make one feel good to have so many people scream his name when he showed his face.

Yami stepped up to his equipment, put his headphones on (that came equipped with a mic so he could address the crowd when needed), and reached out to switch the music. As his music began playing, another loud cheer rendered the air, people already beginning to move to the beat. In several spots, Yami could see the boys and girls twirling glow sticks, creating mini light mirages. Almost on its own, Yami's body moved to the beat of the music drumming through the speakers, his hands at work on the discs in front of him. To his right and left, giant screens flashed on, projecting pictures to the crowd that went with the song he was playing.

To Yami, this was a beautiful sight: dancing bodies, flashing lights, a sight that he loved seeing each night he played. His eyes flickered to his right, seeing two young women jump up on an elevated table, starting to dance. He smiled at the display, watching others jump onto other tables to repeat the girls' actions. The crowd was now just an ocean of flesh, bright colors, and flying hair, all blending together until Yami had a hard time telling one person apart from the other.

Scanning the room again as he bobbed his head to the song, Yami's ruby eyes came to rest on a sight that made his eyes widen, his jaw nearly dropping.

* * *

"Come on Jou, dance!"

"No way."

"Don't be like that Jou, dance with us!"

Brown eyes flashed in annoyance, his mouth set in a scowl. He didn't feel like dancing, not after the night he'd had. His friends had dragged him here to try and cheer him up, but so far all they'd succeeded in doing was giving him a headache. What was with all these flashing lights? They were making him feel dizzy, and it was too hot. And the next person that "accidently" smacked him would get punched in the face.

"Jou...come on, have some fun, at least for us? Please?" Jou looked up into luminous indigo eyes, nearly melting at the look his best friend was giving him. Behind Yugi, Anzu had stopped her wild dancing and was staring also, though her puppy-dog eyes didn't quite have the effect Yugi's did. It was enough to get him out of the chair though, being dragged to the brunette's side by his very excited friend.

"If you'd give this guy half a chance," Anzu started, taking his other hand, "you'd really lighten up. Yami's music is therapy for the soul."

"Therapy for the soul, eh?" Jou echoed, raising a brow at her. "What is it about this guy that gets you so hot and bothered, Anzu?"

"His music. I keep telling you it's good…And those abs don't hurt either."

Jou rolled his eyes at her answer, hearing Yugi giggle beside him. A chorus of screaming voices chanting the same thing over and over suddenly drowned out any hope of conversation, and Jou cringed, feeling his head start to pound again. Yugi let out a sharp gasp while Anzu squealed, and Jou glanced towards the stage, seeing a man come out, waving to the crowd. They cheered louder still, if it was even possible, and the blond was sorely tempted to scream. He kept his eye on Yami as the guy walked over to the turntable, starting up a song after putting his headphones on.

A relaxing beat burst through the speakers then, and Anzu squealed again. "I know this one! He's playing Elements of Life!"

"Elements of Life?"

"Just listen. This one takes you away, to a better place." Yugi let go of Jou's hand, starting to move to the beat as a man's voice came through the sound system all around the club.

"_Water, the element that comes from the west. Water is the ebb and flow within us that moves in harmony with lunar cycles. Water is the liquid of love, which flows from the veins of earth, into our veins of life. Water is like the blood that connects all life and flows through us all. Water is the universal solvent that connects all of us, flows all through us, and dissolves all of us. All into one...__"_

The song was actually pretty relaxing, Jou had to admit. The rhythm was slow at first, and the image projected on the giant screen was also gorgeous. He never knew various pictures of flowing water, lakes, and waterfalls could be so soothing, especially combined with this song. Suddenly Jou was dancing, having no recollection of starting to do so on his own. Anzu and Yugi cheered, the brunette falling into sync with her two friends.

All around them, people moved with one another, against one another, the crowd becoming a sea. It was impossible to tell where one side started or ended. Jou even wound up forgetting the bright colors and flashes of white, just going along for the ride, everything blending together in one wild mix of color and sound.

"Yugi!" Anzu's shout tore Jou from his fantasy world, and he looked down, eyes widening when he didn't see Yugi beside him anymore. Anzu nudged his arm and pointed, a wide smile on her face. Jou glanced back up and followed where she pointed, his jaw dropping when he saw his smallest buddy up on one of the tables, dancing his heart out. Yugi's eyes were closed, his arms above his head as he twirled around. Beside him, Anzu cheered louder, encouraging Yugi to keep going. Jou grinned and joined in, watching Yugi's eyes open and a blush light his cheeks as he caught their gazes.

"Oh my God!" Perplexed, Jou stopped dancing, turning to face Anzu.

"What?" Jou questioned her. She pointed again, towards the stage this time, and when Jou looked, he was met with the sight of ruby-colored eyes looking their way. Anzu was trembling, latching onto his arm and yanking. "Omigod, omigod! Is he really looking this way?" Jou fought to roll his eyes again as the girl had a complete fangirl moment, jumping up and down in place.

"Yeah," he replied, though something about the look unnerved him. The DJ wasn't looking at _them _specifically; rather, his gaze was focused on one thing in particular. Jou looked at Yugi, who was still dancing atop the table, then back to Yami. Those crimson eyes looked almost...hungry. It dawned on Jou then, as he glanced between Yami and Yugi, just who the DJ was staring at so lustfully.

* * *

Yami knew he was staring. He even knew that he'd been found out, when the blond man in the group had stopped and stared when the female pointed his way. But it didn't stop him, as he watched that beautiful being dance on the tabletop next to them. There was something about that boy that made Yami's heart start pounding harder, his pants feeling a bit tighter.

Of course, part of it was due to the metallic silver short shorts the boy was wearing.

It showed off the boy's milky thighs and legs, which seemed to go on forever, even though Yami knew logically that the boy was only a few inches shorter then himself. The shirt he was wearing rode up as he lifted his arms, showing off his lean stomach. Yami smirked, unknowingly licking his lips, wishing for a taste of that creamy skin. The young man was simply beautiful; so desirable. Yami decided right then and there that he would get to know that boy, whatever it took.

As Yami continued to stare, the brunette female with them suddenly stopped the boy, much to Yami's displeasure, whispering something to him. When the boy looked his way, Yami made sure to make eye contact, and he didn't miss the way the smaller male flushed under his gaze. It sent a thrill of desire through Yami, and he motioned with his index finger for the young man to come forward, realizing he wouldn't get a better opportunity then this.

Yami chuckled, the sound barely heard, as the boy darkened further, seeming to sputter as he said something to his companions. The girl was shoving him forward, much to his embarrassment, but Yami only continued motioning, pointing to the side of the stage, indicating that he'd like the boy to join him. He wanted to a closer view of the smaller male, wishing for him to dance again, this time for him. And he wouldn't mind knowing his name.

"Go on!" Anzu urged, pushing Yugi a little harder towards the stage.

"I-I-are you sure he was motioning to me?" Yugi squeaked.

"Yug', I'm pretty sure it was you he was looking at. Go on!" Jou gave Yugi a harder shove, effectively separating him from himself and Anzu. Yugi gulped, lacing his hands together nervously before making his way through the crowd, his thoughts running in circles in his mind. Yami, the supernatural DJ, wanted _him _of all people to come up onto _his _stage!

He had been a fan of Yami's for quite some time, ever since he had first seen the man play live. His first time, he had stayed quiet in the background, just watching. Yugi didn't remember much of that first night other then watching Yami play, his motions and presence almost hypnotic. Gods, the man was so handsome, and his eyes... So _electrifying_ when he would scan the crowd. Even his voice was sexy, a deep baritone that sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

He'd gone to only a couple more raves after that, but this was the first time the DJ had ever taken notice of him. In fact, it was the first time Yami had ever taken notice of anyone, let alone called them up to the stage. Yugi could hear his heart pounding loudly, overpowering the noise around him. He was so nervous! Just why would Yami call him, of all people, up to the stage? What had he done to deserve recognition of any sort from the DJ?

Yugi shyly approached the stage, wincing a little as the beat kicked up, the music drumming louder. He stopped a foot or two short of the turntable, gulping when Yami fixed his crimson eyes on him, a smirk gracing his lips. His tan skin was glistening with sweat, his bangs sticking slightly to his face. The sight was enough to make Yugi's mouth run dry, and he nervously licked his lips, missing how Yami's gaze fixated on his tongue for a brief moment. Yami motioned again for him to come closer, and Yugi hesitantly obeyed, walking right up to the turntable.

Both men leaned forward, almost nose-to-nose with each other, so they could hear. Now that he had a better look at this beauty, Yami decided that he definitely liked what he saw. Those luminous indigo pools sucked him in, and he wanted to run his hands all over that lithe body, feeling the creamy skin. The young man was truly adorable, and the way he bunched the hem of his white tank-top made Yami chuckle. Yami switched his mic off so only Yugi could hear him before opening his mouth to address the boy.

"Hello there, Little One," Yami practically purred, his tone of voice making Yugi blush. "Tell me your name."

Gulping again, Yugi opened his mouth to speak. "Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

"It's a pleasure, Yugi," Yami replied, his smile widening.

"Um... Why...why did you call me up here?"

"One, because I wanted to know your name; two, because I want you to dance. Up here."

Yugi's eyes widened, and his blush darkened. "Wait, what? Up here? I-I thought people couldn't-"

"Normally, they can't. But I wanted a closer look at you. Trust me, Little One, and dance for me." Yami motioned to the side of the stage, and Yugi's gaze flickered that way for a moment before he looked Yami's way again. Part of him was thrilled that Yami had an interest in him and wanted to see him dance, but the other side was scared. He didn't want to dance in front of the thousands in the club, feeling their stares on him and judging his moves.

"I-I can't. I'm scared."

"You weren't scared when you jumped up on that table," Yami told him, giving him another sexy smirk. Yugi ducked his head, embarrassed. He hadn't been thinking straight when he had done that; all he could remember was the music flowing through him. Yugi suddenly found himself staring into crimson pools of molten fire once more as Yami lifted his chin up with a finger.

"Yugi, please, dance for me," Yami pleaded, his lips an inch away from Yugi's as he leaned in closer. Yugi suddenly couldn't focus on anything but those lips, his eyes fixated on them. Yami's breath ghosted over his face, and Yugi was then very willing to do anything Yami wanted him to do.

Anything.

Nodding dumbly, unsure now as to what he was agreeing to, Yugi took a step backwards, freeing himself from Yami's hold at the protest of every part of his body. Yami merely grinned, pleased at the look on Yugi's face. Pointing to the side of the stage, Yami spoke, "Dance right over there, Yugi; just off to the side."

At that statement, Yugi's mind came back to him enough for him to realize just what he had agreed to. Knowing it was too late to back out, and not wanted Yami to think he was a coward by running off stage, Yugi stepped off to the side, turning to face the crowd. Most of them had stopped to stare at him, and that alone nearly made Yugi run. _Please, please__,__ Kami-Sama, please don't let me screw this up,_ Yugi thought.

"Alright, ladies and gents: give it up for Yugi Mutou!" Yugi jumped at the loud announcement coming from behind him, turning around to stare wide-eyed at Yami. _No, no he didn't...please tell me he didn't... _Yugi thought, turning back to the crowd. A loud cheer in the back caught Yugi's attention, and when he looked to see who it was, he blushed again. Anzu and Jou were now screaming as loud as they could over the music for him.

Gathering a little courage, Yugi began to dance, closing his eyes so he couldn't see anyone. He allowed the music to flow through him again, guiding his movements. The beat kicked up again, and Yugi went with it, his arms rising above his head as he turned in place, his hips swinging. He focused on the music only, pretending he was alone and listening to his favorite song as he danced. As he moved, his fantasy suddenly took on a slightly erotic form as he imagined Yami there watching him, his crimson eyes lighting with hunger and lust.

In his fantasy, Yami slowly rose to his feet, movements graceful and sensual as he approached the younger male. Yami stepped up behind him, his fingertips running teasingly over Yugi's arms, creating goose bumps wherever he touched. His hands ventured further down, coming to rest on Yugi's waist, the warmth of his hands seeping through Yugi's shirt to warm his flesh. Yugi's own arms rose to wrap around Yami's neck, the two men moving in sync with each other.

Trapped in his dream, Yugi forgot all about the deep garnet eyes trained on him.

_Damn..._ Yami thought, refusing to take his eyes off Yugi, _that boy is hot! _The way Yugi was dancing, it was almost as if he were moving with a phantom lover. Yami had a brief feeling of jealousy surge up inside him as he wondered just who the little one was thinking of that made him move like that. Gods, Yugi was so sexy! Yami wanted nothing more at this very second then to drag Yugi offstage and do with him what he willed, somewhere in a private area. Witnessing the way Yugi seemed to be very flexible gave Yami all kinds of wild fantasies that he wished desperately to act out.

A loud cheer suddenly ripped both men from their thoughts. Startled, Yugi stopped dancing and stared at the crowd, surprised to hear them chanting his name and yelling loudly. Blushing again, Yugi lowered his head. Could they really have liked his dancing that much?

"Keep going, Yugi!" Yami called behind him, drawing Yugi's attention to him. "They want an encore!" With that, Yami turned on the artificial rain machine, and Yugi blinked, feeling the droplets cascading down on him.

"Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" The crowd chanted louder, some beginning to dance again. The artificial rain was falling a little harder now, and Yugi could feel his shirt becoming soaked. Secretly pleased by the crowd's acceptance of him, Yugi continued dancing, also thrilled by the feeling of the rain on his skin. It was slightly erotic to be dancing in rain, even if it was falsely generated. Water droplets rolled down Yugi's face and arms, and surprisingly, he didn't feel cold from the wetness. If anything, Yugi was now hotter then ever.

Yami was very glad he turned on the rain machine, very glad indeed. It only succeeded in making Yugi look sexier then he already was. There was just something about gleaming wet skin... Yami licked his lips, suddenly very jealous of the way the droplets of water seemed to cling to Yugi's flesh, dripping _oh so slowly_ down his shiny, wet thighs. Oh how badly Yami wanted to be one of those raindrops, clinging so lovingly to Yugi's skin. The boy's tank-top was now soaked through, giving Yami a very good view of what lay beneath it, and oh how Yami _wanted _it.

Yugi's movements began to slow as that song ended, and Yami quickly switched it over to another and at the same time turned the rain machine off. Yugi began to come back down to earth with the switch, panting softly and still a little high from the dancing. His arms lowered to his side and he turned back to look at Yami, who flashed him a smile when their eyes connected. The DJ then motioned for Yugi to come to him again, and without hesitation this time, Yugi did as asked.

"That was amazing," Yami praised after turning his mic off again.

"Th-thank you." Yugi was pleased with the kind words, and he allowed it to show on his face as a brilliant smile crossed his lips. Yami then reached out with one hand, bidding Yugi to take it. As Yugi did, Yami gripped it, pulling Yugi closer to the stand so he could reach the boy's hand with his lips. Kissing the back of Yugi's hand, Yami then released it, giving Yugi a wink.

"Stick around after my show?" Yami asked him, causing Yugi's eyes to widen yet again.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. When I switch with the last DJ for the night, will you still be here?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come find you then. Wait for me?"

"Okay," Yugi answered, excited and a little nervous. There was something about this man that drew Yugi to him, like a moth to a flame. Smiling widely, Yami drew back, turning his mic on again as a way to end their conversation. Yugi turned then and left the stage, heading back to Jou and Anzu, wanting to tell them everything that had transpired between him and the handsome DJ.

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Anzu exclaimed, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and setting him into a chair.

"Well, he asked me my name and he asked me to dance up there, on the stage," Yugi started, pointing to said stage before lowering his arm. "Afterwards, he asked if I would stick around. I guess he plans to come find me when his show's done and the last DJ takes over." Yugi winced when Anzu let out a shriek, though he smiled when she hugged him.

"Lucky you!" she squealed. Jou, on the other hand, didn't look too impressed.

"What does he plan to do? Take you away from us, or chill for a bit?"

"I don't know," Yugi admitted. "I guess I'll find out later."

"We'll stick around for a while yet," Anzu cut in, leveling a look at Jou. "I want to dance some more, and this way you'll still have a ride home afterward."

"I can live with that," Jou agreed.

The three friends then continued to dance and have a good time, enjoying the rest of the music that Yami played that night. Jou drank a couple beers and convinced Yugi to have at least one, while Anzu declined and stayed sober. Someone had to drive them home after the night was over, after all. The show came to an end much sooner then they had expected. Realizing the show was ending caused Yugi to become nervous, knowing what it meant. Soon Yami would come to find him, if he had remembered.

"Guys, I'm nervous," Yugi said, licking his lips.

"Why?" Anzu asked, taking a sip of the diet soda she had ordered.

"What if he forgot about me? And I wind up sticking around for nothing?"

Jou opened his mouth to reply, but then another voice cut in.

"I doubt I could forget about you."

Yugi whirled around, coming face-to-face with Yami, their eyes meeting. Yugi blushed, embarrassed that Yami had heard his worry. Yami didn't seem to mind. He smiled, looking past Yugi to his friends. "I suppose I should introduce myself properly," he mused. "I'm Yami Sennen."

"I know who you are," the brunette grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially. I'm Anzu."

"Yeah," the blond cut in, "same here. Name's Jou."

"Pleasure's mine," Yami told them, still smiling. Glancing down at Yugi, he spoke again. "Now, Yugi, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the V.I.P. room on the top floor over there." Yami pointed to a room on the second floor of the club. There were four large windows, two on either side of the door, but from down there not much else could be seen.

"Can I ask why?" Jou interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. Anzu elbowed him, annoyed that he had to be the "protective friend" right this second.

"I just wanted to chat and get to know each other," Yami replied smoothly. "Nothing wrong with two adults talking, right?"

"I'll go with you," Yugi spoke up, wrapping an arm around Yami's.

"Well then, I'll have him back before the club closes," Yami told them, giving them a wink. With that, he led Yugi through the crowd to the stairs that led up to the V.I.P. room. Yami turned the handle, opening the door and allowing Yugi to step inside first. The younger male looked around, his eyes widening at all the stuff that was in here. There was a long, black couch facing the windows, and Yugi sat down on it, running his hand over the cool leather. There was a love seat against the far wall, and a few chairs here and there. There were vending machines in the back, along with a few counters and a coffee machine. There was a door in the back, and Yugi guessed that led to other things.

"Do you like it?" Yami asked, sitting beside him.

"It's a lovely room," Yugi answered. "You bring people up here often?"

"No. There have only ever been a few."

They sat there for a moment, and Yugi was unsure as to what to do now. The silence between them was becoming awkward, and Yugi had no idea what to say.

"You're awfully shy for someone who can dance in front of hundreds of people," Yami said softly, chuckling.

"I don't normally do that," Yugi admitted, lacing his hands in his lap. "I guess I just got carried away."

"I'm glad for your brief moment of spontaneity," Yami told him, reaching over to take one of his hands. Yugi allowed the move, a blush lighting his cheeks. "If not for it, I never would have had the pleasure of meeting you." Yugi's blush darkened under the praise, and he lifted his gaze to look into the other's eyes.

"Why did you ask me to come up here with you?" The question was out of Yugi's mouth before he could stop it, and he looked down, afraid of what Yami would say. He did want to know why, but the question seemed so random just then. A chuckle drew his attention back to Yami, who reached over with his free hand to cup Yugi's cheek.

"I would think it would be obvious, Yugi." Yami began to stroke his cheek with a thumb, the action sending little tingles over Yugi's skin. "You're beautiful, very beautiful. And you dance with such grace that it's impossible not to stare at you," Yami went on, squeezing Yugi's hand a little. "I could not resist the temptation to get closer to you."

"But why me?" Yugi asked again. "Why me when you can have anyone you want?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I am very picky about my partners, Yugi," Yami informed him, arching a brow. "When I want to get close to someone, it's because they have something I do not see in others, something that draws me to them. And you are one such person."

"I... I feel the same about you." Yugi admitted, his blush darkening. Yami smiled, and he released Yugi's hand to cup his other cheek.

"I am glad," Yami told him, "because I'd very much like to kiss you now, and I was hoping you'd allow it."

His mouth gone dry at that statement, Yugi could only nod. This was all his fantasies come to life. Yami drew closer to him, his breath wafting over Yugi's face again, reminding the smaller of desert sands and spices. The world seemed to implode around him as Yami's lips met his, and with a needy whimper, Yugi's arms wound around Yami's neck, drawing the other man even closer to him.

Yugi was vaguely aware of Yami's own arms surrounding him, the other man's palms running over Yugi's back through his tank-top. Yugi pressed even closer, going so far as to land himself in Yami's lap, wanting to feel more of the heat that scalded him wherever Yami touched him. Yami was the one to break the kiss for air, and their eyes met as both panted for air, their lips parted, eyes half-lidded and darkened with desire.

"Yugi..." Yami murmured, "Gods..."

"I know," Yugi whispered. "I want more. Please? More..." Yugi leaned up and chastely kissed the DJ, and he nearly yelped when Yami kissed him harder, his grip becoming almost crushing. Yugi was suddenly on his back with Yami looming over him, the DJ settled between his legs and a tongue probing at his lips. Yugi gasped, and Yami took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yugi's mouth, tasting the boy thoroughly.

Yugi let out another whimper against Yami's lips, his finger tangling in the other's dark locks. A hand was now sliding up Yugi's side, and he shivered at the feel as it slipped under his shirt. Taking advantage of the fact that Yami wore no shirt, Yugi lowered his hands to touch the other, running them over Yami's back, down to his arms, and over his biceps. Yami shuddered and let out a groan against Yugi's lips before finally coming up for air again.

Ruby met indigo as the two stared each other down again, once more panting for breath. Yugi was on fire. Desire flooded his body, made him want more than just kisses, more than simple touches. He had always thought he wouldn't be one for a one-night stand, but if it was with the man above him, he was sure that he did not mind in the least.

"Yugi," Yami murmured, "how far we go is up to you."

"Is it now?" Yugi whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Yami's jaw. "How kind of you." Yugi made up his mind then. He wanted this man, wanted him so bad he ached, and he wasn't about to stop things now. He moved his attention to Yami's neck, pressing another kiss to his throat before suckling the tender flesh. Yami let out a moan, his eyes closing. Yugi couldn't help but smirk against his skin, realizing he had found a spot that turned Yami into puddy in his hands.

Becoming a bit bolder, he pushed back against his lover, so that Yami's back was against the arm of the couch behind him, Yugi straddling his lap while still nipping at his neck, enjoying the noises the action brought out of the other's mouth. Yami's hands were now sliding his tank top up, so he could run his hands over his sides and back, his own head tilted back. Yugi was sure he was going to leave a mark, and he hoped the other didn't mind.

Yami suddenly pulled away from him, surprising Yugi, and the next thing he knew, he was back on his back, hungry lips attacking his own. Yugi gave a groan, his arms rising above his head as the other removed his shirt, breaking away from his lips only to finish taking it off before the fabric went flying somewhere behind them. Yugi whined as Yami's hands attacked his pants next, sliding the zipper down and attempting to wriggle the fabric off his hips while still attached to his mouth.

Yugi attempted to help, undoing the belts around his lover's waist, throwing them to the floor. Everything else had been completely forgotten in their passion: his friends, the music, the club, the fact that they were about to have sex on a couch in front of four huge windows... Nothing else mattered except for the man above him. He felt his pants being slid down his thighs, and the next thing he knew, they too were being tossed across the room. Yami was pleased to find out Yugi hadn't been wearing anything else underneath his silver shorts.

"Careful with those," Yugi panted after breaking their kiss, "I just bought them." Yami laughed against his neck, the noise turning into a moan when Yugi unzipped his leather pants, slipping a hand inside to massage the other's length. Seemed Yami wasn't wearing anything either under his pants, and Yugi smiled.

"I don't have any lube," Yami told him, looking him in the eyes.

"That's okay," Yugi replied, removing his hand from Yami's length.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, pressing a kiss to Yugi's jaw.

"Yeah, just please, don't stop now."

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, thrusting into him slowly. Yugi hissed at the pain, wrapping his arms around Yami and clutching his shoulders. The pain didn't last long, and soon Yami was thrusting in and out of his body at a fast pace. Yugi moved with him in that age-old dance, starting yet another kiss, needing to feel more, wanting more, and not being able to get enough.

Yami broke the kiss for air, panting heavily, listening to Yugi cry out in pleasure. "Gods..." He murmured. Yugi felt so good; that tight heat surrounding him was driving him crazy. He needed more of that, desperately. He picked up the pace, slamming into Yugi. His lover cried out, choking on a scream as Yami hit that spot deep inside that made him see stars. Yami felt Yugi's nails rake his shoulders, and he hissed in pleasured pain.

"Oh, Gods, yes!" Yugi cried out, beginning to chant Yami's name then. Gods, it felt so good, and he was almost there. Yami slammed into him again, and Yugi screamed as he released, collapsing beneath Yami then, panting as the other thrust into him a few more times before releasing himself, Yugi's name on his lips as he did so. Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, breathing hard. Yugi's hand came up to rake through Yami's hair, wiping the sweat soaked bangs away from the other's face.

"Did I hurt you?" Yami asked after a few minutes.

"No. It was amazing." And Yugi was telling the truth. At the moment, he felt nothing but bliss.

"Glad to hear it," Yami chuckled. He gave himself a few more minutes to catch his breath before getting off of Yugi, sitting at the far end of the couch. He nabbed Yugi's shorts, which had only gotten as far as the arm of the couch, and handed them to him as Yugi sat up. Yami got off the couch, zipping up his pants as he did so. He went over to the counter and grabbed a couple paper towels for Yugi.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he came back and handed them to him. He used them to wipe his release off his stomach before slipping his shorts back on.

"This was amazing Yugi," Yami told him softly, watching him dress.

"It was for me too, and I meant it," Yugi replied, glancing up at him. "Thank you. Even if we never see each other again, this will be a fond memory."

"Yugi, I don't know about you, but I want to see you again. Could I have your cell phone number?" Yami asked, sitting next to him again. Yugi turned his head to look at him, his eyes wide. He hadn't thought Yami would want to see him again.

"Um, sure. If you really want it."

"I do."

Yugi got up and fetched his shirt, putting it on. Yami came over to him, holding out another fresh piece of paper towel and a pen. Where he had gotten the pen, Yugi didn't know, but it didn't matter. He wrote down his cell phone number on the paper towel, handing it to Yami, who slipped it into the pocket of his leather pants.

"I have to get back to my friends now," Yugi told him. "Again, thank you. It was nice... getting to know you."

"Same here," Yami smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "I'll call you."

"Okay."

With that, Yugi waved goodbye and left the room, going back to his friends.

* * *

It was three days later when Yugi met up with Anzu and Jou again. Anzu was fit to burst, having had to wait for Yugi's story since he had been too tired after meeting back up with them the other night to discuss what had happened between the handsome DJ and himself.

"What happened!" She asked, sitting down at the table he'd gotten for the three of them.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened, Anzu," Yugi teased, sipping his smoothie.

"You slept with him?" Jou asked, arching a brow.

"...Yes," Yugi admitted. "We did sleep together. And before you ask, I'm not giving you any details." Yugi leveled a look at Anzu, who bit her tongue and stayed quiet, a pout on her pretty lips.

"And what else? Did you get his number?" Jou asked, smiling.

"No, but he asked for mine. Said he'd call."

"Has he yet?" Anzu piped up, looking excited.

"No, but I'm not expecting him to. He's a famous DJ, and I'm a nobody he had a one night stand with," Yugi chewed on his straw, looking down at his drink.

"Yuge, you put yourself down too much," Jou chided, his gaze softening as he watched Yugi.

"Yeah. I bet he'll call you today," Anzu chimed in, resting her head on her hands.

"If you say so-" Yugi was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, staring down at it in disbelief. The number read private, and he opened it with shaking hands, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yugi? It's Yami."

"H-Hi. Um, why are you calling?"

"I told you I'd call," Yami chuckled. "Didn't believe me?"

"No..."

"You're so adorable, Little One. Listen, are you busy right now?"

Yugi looked to Anzu and Jou, who were each grinning and motioning "go!" with their hands.

"No, I'm not busy," Yugi replied, and he was smiling now, practically glowing with happiness.

"Good. Care to meet me at a quaint little restaurant downtown? It's called Roses."

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"It's a date, then. See you soon."

"See you."

With that, Yugi hung up the phone and grinned at Jou and Anzu.

"Told you!" Anzu chirped. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright!" Yugi laughed, rising to his feet and grabbing his jacket off the chair. "See you guys later!" Yugi called as he took off down the street. He couldn't wait to meet Yami.

* * *

Reviews are loved.


End file.
